The prior art presents several examples of covers for outdoor swimming pools for the purpose of excluding undesired foreign matter such as falling leaves and otherplant materials or many forms of wind-borne dust and debris from falling into the pool and contaminating the water in the pool. Some of these prior art devices include some form of reel member on which the pool cover is wound when not in use to cover a pool. Several of these reel members are provided with support means which include wheels on which the cover and reel are transported to a storage position adjacent the pool. Some of these supports include motor means to move the support and the cover and reel between pool-covering and pool-uncovering positions.